The International Society for Experimental Hematology is comprised of members engaged in basic or clinical research and as well as therapy in the field of Hematology. The society was formed twelve years ago to provide a common ground for professionals of diverse interest. In order to accomplish this task on an international basis, meetings were to be held frequently, at least one each year. To enable most members to participate, the meetings alternate between the United States and Europe. In 1984 it will be held in Atlants, Georgia. The society will return to the European-Middle East area in 1985 and has selected Jerusalem from July 14-19. Under Chairman, Dr. Leon Arie Rozenszajn, the local committee comprised of 30 well known hematologists will present the Presidential Symposium featuring the outstanding accomplishments of the past year. In addition, there will be two plenary and 12 scientific and clinical sessions in which the most recent discoveries in all areas of experimental and clinical hematology will be presented and discussed. Selection of topics is usually based onthe research endeavors of most participants as determined from previous meetings and correspondence by members with the board of trustees and the local scientific committee. Of particular interest are areas of great uncertainties and those which promise new developments in the near future. Abstracts of papers to be presented will be released in May 1985. The society will attempt to enable as many members as possible to attend the meeting in Jerusalem. The meeting organizers hope to attract between 400 to 500 scientists. The sharp reduction in travel funds of many academic institutions and research organizations would have a negative effect on the success of the meeting. To counteract such an effect, the society hopes to establish a travel fund to assist needy members. Selection will be based on scientific contribution and economic needs, and particularly will favor young researchers who recently entered the field of experimental Hematology.